Nicolas Cage
Nicolas Cage (1964 - ) a.k.a. Nicolas Coppola Film Deaths: *''The Cotton Club (1984)'' [Vincent Dwyer]: Shot to death by James Remar's thugs. *''The Boy in Blue (1986)'' [Ned Hanlin]: Dies of pneumonia. *''Vampire's Kiss (1988)'' [Peter Loew]: Stabbed through the chest with a makeshift stake (on his own insistence) by Bob Lujan. *''Deadfall (1993)'' [Eddie]: Scalded to death when Michael Biehn pushes his head into a deep-fat fryer. *''Leaving Las Vegas (1995)'' [Ben Sanderson]: Dies of alcohol poisoning after suicidally setting out to drink himself to death; he dies with Elisabeth Shue by his side. (Nudity alert: Full frontal & Rear) *''Face/Off (1997)'' [Castor Troy/Sean Archer]: Playing two characters whose faces are switched, "Castor" (Nicolas's character, played by John Travolta at the time) is shot with a spear-gun and pinned to the wall by "Sean" (John's character, played by Nicolas). (Due to the dual-identity aspect, the scene is listed under both actors.) *''Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001; animated)'' [Jacob Marley]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes several years before the story begins. He appears as a ghost to Scrooge (voiced by Simon Callow). *''Adaptation (2002)'' [Charlie Kaufman/Donald Kaufman]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Donald" is thrown through the windshield when his car collides with Jim Beaver's truck; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to "Charlie." *''Windtalker (2002)'' [Sergeant Joe Enders]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers as Nicolas tries to carry Adam Beach to safety (he dies whilst Adam prays over him). *''The Wicker Man (2006)'' [Edward Malus]: Burned to death by brainwashed/possessed daughter (Erika-Shaye Gair) sets fire to the wicker man with Nicolas inside, on top of having his legs broken and having been stung by bees, while the colonists look on. (See Edward Woodward for the 1973 original.) *''Next (2007)'' [Cris 'Frank Cadillac' Johnson]: "Dies" several times in his future visions, under various circumstances (car crash, shot, explosion), though he survives the movie in reality. *''Bangkok Dangerous (2008) '' [Joe]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after his car is surrounded by police, while simultaneously shooting Nirattisai Kaljaruek through his own head. *''Knowing (2009)'' [John Koestler]: Burned to death, along with everyone else on the planet, when a massive solar flare strikes the Earth. *''Kick-Ass (2010)'' [Damon Macready a.k.a. Big Daddy]: Fatally burned to death after Michael Rispoli's men pours kerosene over him and ignites it while he is bound to a chair; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his daughter (Chloe Grace Moretz). *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)'' [Balthazar Blake]: Magic and life-force draining by Jay Baruchel later returns him to life. *''Drive Angry (Drive Angry 3D)'' (2011) [Milton]: Shot to death (off-screen), several years before the story begins. He appears as a resurrected being throughout the movie after escaping from Hell, and returns to Hell with William Fichtner at the end of the movie. *''Season of the Witch (2011)'' [Behmen]: Stabbed repeatedly by the demon's wings while fighting it; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Robert Sheehan. *''Joe (2013)'' [Joe Ransom]: Bleeds to death after being shot in the stomach by Lazaro Solares during a shootout in the woods; he dies after Aj Wilson McPhaul and his police officers arrive on the scene with Tye Sheridan at his side. *''Outcast (2014)'' [Gallain]: Shot/slashed repeatedly with arrows in a final stand against hordes of enemy soldiers. *''Tokarev (2014) ' ''[''Paul Maguire]: Commits suicide by stabbing/impaled/shot repeatedly by Pasha D. Lychnikoff and his hit squad who've broken into his home, when he doesn't defend himself (depending on which version you see). *Dog Eat Dog (2016)' [''Troy]: Shot to death by the police during a shoot-out. *''The Trust (2016) ''[Stone]: Shot to death (off-screen) through a wall in a shootout with Elijah Wood. His body is seen when Elijah walks through into the kitchen. *''USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage (2016) ''[Captain McVay]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head with a service pistol at his home. *''The Humanity Bureau (2017)'' [Noah Cross]: Shot to death by Hugh Dillon. Noteworthy Connections *Son of August Coppola. *Brother of Marc Coppola and Christopher Coppola. *Grandson of Carmine Coppola (composer). *Cousin of Sofia Coppola, Jason Schwartzman and Roman Coppola. *Nephew of Francis Ford Coppola and Talia Shire. *Ex-Mr. Patricia Arquette. *Ex-Mr. Lisa Marie Presley. *Ex-Mr. Alice Kim Cage. *Father of Weston Cage (lead singer of the band Eyes of Noctum). Gallery Nic Cage Bangkok Dangerous.PNG|Nicolas Cage in Bangkok Dangerous Cage scalded.PNG|Nicolas Cage in Deadfall Nic Cage Wicker Man.PNG|Nicolas Cage in The Wicker Man Big Daddy Nic Cage.PNG|Nicolas Cage in Kick-Ass Alanhopgood.jpg|Montage of Nicolas Cage (and family) in Knowing Nicholas Cage-Noah Kross (The Humanity Bureau)--Shot by Hugh Dillon-Adam Westinghouse.jpg|Nicolas Cage in Humanity Bureau|link=Nicolas Cage Cage, Nicolas Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Martial artists Category:Directors Category:European-American actors and actresses Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in Canada Category:Expatriate actors in China Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Cage, Nicolas Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Cage, Nicolas Cage, Nicolas Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Sundance Film Festival Award Winners Category:Sundance Film Festival Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Nicolas Cage Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by scalding Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Historical death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Athletes Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by crying Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by old age Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by alcoholism Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Buddhist Category:Blacklisted Category:Prisoners Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Actors who died in Brett Ratner Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Death scenes by spear gun Category:Jiu-Jutsu practitioners Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Columbia Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Universal Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:TriStar Stars Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Orion Stars Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Motor Mouths Category:War veterans Category:Child Actors Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Martial Arts Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by colony Category:Fired Category:Clinically Dead Category:Comic Book Stars Category:Christian Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Millennium Stars Category:Summit Stars Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parody death scenes Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Nominees Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by colonist Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Polish descent Category:People of German descent Category:Actors of German descent Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Jail Survivors Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:Actors who died in Dominic Sena Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:People of Lucanian descent Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Liberals Category:Actors who died in Bram Stoker Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Jupiter Award Winners Category:Jupiter Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Writers Guild of America Award Winners Category:Writers Guild of America Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Death scenes by drinking Category:Christmas Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Occult Stars Category:Gothic Yarn Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gothic Yarns Stars Category:Sant Jordi Award Winners Category:Sant Jordi Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:Mafia Stars Category:True Crimes Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Suspense Stars Category:Death scenes by broken limbs Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Controversial actors Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Terrorist Stars Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by gutting Category:Death scenes by van Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Neil LaBute Movies Category:People who died in Kick-Ass Films Category:Legends Category:Death scenes by bone shattering Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by broken bones Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily scalding Category:Death scenes by psychopath character